Kira
Light Yagami(orginally from Death Note) a psychopathic mass murderer.' Light Yagami' was a Japanese student, studying for law to care for justice like his father. He was, however, disappointed by the world around him. After discovering the Death Note, he decides to use it to rid the world of criminals. Soon he was called Kira. History Light grew up in Japan with his family, which consists of his father, Soichiro Yagami, who is a member of the Japanese Task Force (an investigation team opposing Kira), his mother, Sachiko Yagami, and his younger sister, Sayu Yagami. Kanonvers(X) Prehistory In the year 2006, Light Yagami discovers a mysterious notebook on the ground at his school. Written on the cover are the words "Death Note". The Death Note's instructions state that if a human's name is written within it, that person shall die. Light is initially skeptical of the notebook's authenticity, but after experimenting with it, Light realizes that the Death Note is real. After putting much thought into whether or not he should continue using the notebook, he ascertains that no one else will be able to bear the burden of improving the world. Light then meets the previous owner of the Death Note, a Shinigami named Ryuk. He explains his reasons for dropping the Death Note in the Human World, and when it is Light's time to die, he will be the one to write Light's name in his notebook. Light then tells him of his goal of getting rid of all the evil people in the world, and ruling over it as God. He then uses it to kill all the people in the world where are evil for him. Although he kills almost all super villains, but also ordinary thieves and people who have a "bad character". The media will soon call him Kira. Light's killings reach a monumental scale, attracting the attention of the master detective known as L. This allies with the Japanese police. The duel begins, and ends with the death of L. But M, who uses his wisdom to work as a detective in public, decides to investigate Kira. At the end of 2007 he manages to unmask Light Yagami as Kira with the help of the Teen Titans and the Powerpuff girls. In prison, Light finally implores Ryuk for help. This notes that Kira has lost and kills him with his own Death Note. The dark saga 2011 light revived as shimigami. The gods have forbidden the Shinigamis to continue using their Death Notes. Light could not throw one on the earth, but he watched the world and saw that M had changed his idiology and fights now with a other guardien named H for the supremancy on the planet. He decided to return to earth without betraying his new intentions to the others ... Role in the Kanonvers Although One Earth has rejected the idea that Light Yagami M's former enemy should be, he still plans to make him play a major role in the Kanonvers Death Note should continue to be canonical. Character Light is characterized as hardworking, talented, and a natural genius. Highly perceptive and good with problem solving, Light was a skilled planner and good at mapping out scenarios. Furthermore, Light was very popular among peers and adored by his family members. However, his high intelligence and constant praise from adults laid the foundation for an intense level of hubris which quickly took effect once he obtained the notebook. Similar to his father, Light has a strong sense of justice but this quickly becomes warped after he becomes tainted by the notebook’s power. Believing the world to be "rotten," he uses his Death Note as a means by which he can enact his will to rid the world of evil people. Light's main goal is to create a new world that is free of injustice and populated only with people he deems honest and kind, thus becoming the "God of the new world". Light is decisive and driven to achieve his ambitions, without faltering one bit in his beliefs. Despite knowing the criminality of murder, Light would consider his actions the ultimate “sacrifice” to help the world. Trivia * He is the second favourite Death Note-character of One Earth. He inspired him for his OC's. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Villains Category:Asians Category:Males Category:Revived Characters